


De-stressing Tony

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Including blowjobs, Smut, Table Sex, recording themselves having sex, she'll do anything for tony, takes place between ironman 2 and the first avengers movie, the reader is Tony's new assistant, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: I would LOVE more Tony! Maybe something where he hires a new assistant that is VERY good at her job! She could even have a fun kink of some kind! Love your work!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-stressing Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, I know.

"This is where he likes to be when he's stressed. He likes to work in his ironman suits" Ms. Potts showed me around the Tony's house. I just got hired as Tony Starks assistant seeing as Ms. Potts got a promotion. She continued to tell me everything I needed to know about being Tony's assistant.

"Thank you so much for showing me around and congratulations on the promotion" she smiled as me before we stopped in front of Tony's office.

"It's my pleasure, Tony can be a handful that's why I'm more than happy to share advice on how to deal with him. Let's see if he's in so I can introduce you guys." Pepper began knocking on the door.

"Come in" we heard Tony on the other side.

"Hey tony I just wanted to introduce you to you're new assistant y/n" pepper motioned to me as we made our way into Tony's office. I watched as Tony got up and made his way towards me.

"Hel-" Tony was interrupted by peppers phone.

"Sorry, this is an important phone call. Tony behave." pepper answered her phone as she walked out of the room.

"Have a seat y/n" he lead me to the chair I front of his desk.

"Thank you Mr. Stark" I sat down and started to feel a little nervous.

"Please call me Tony" I watched as Tony leaded back on his chair. "So I'm guessing pepper filled you in on what you're going to be doing as my assistant". I noticed he was staring at my chest as he was talking.

"Yes" I subtly stuck my chest out. Wait what am I doing, he's my boss now.

"Alright" Tony licked his lips. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow" we soon started to talk about why I wanted the job and where I wanted to be in the next ten years.

"Ok" we got up and he lead me towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow then".

"I'll see you tomorrow." I replied before I left his office.

*time skip*

"Jarvis do you know where Tony is?" I asked the AI as I left Tony's office.

It's been a year since I started working for Tony and it's been interesting to say the least. The main reason being that there was an undeniable attraction. Since meeting him in his office we have been playing around with that attraction, going as far as me giving him a blowjob every time he's stressed. Which was every Friday night.

"He's in his workshop working on one of his suits." Jarvis responded and I let out a sigh knowing he's stressed over the conversation he had with nick fury. Fixing my skirt I quickly made my way towards his workshop. Once I got a glimpse of him I was overcome with sadness, he looked so tense as he worked on his suit.

"Tony what's wrong? Is this about the avengers initiative?" I made my way over to him while he continued to tinker with his suit.

"He doesn't want me on the team, he just wants my suits. He said that I could be a consultant to the team but I'm too volatile apparently" he slammed the screwdriver in his hand on the countertop.

"That's not true! Since I've started working for you you've been anything BUT volatile" I was shocked. I got behind him and started massaging his shoulders. I started to smirk when I heard a small moan escape his lips.

"Thank you I don't know what I would do without you." he let his head fall back.

"You know I would anything for you Tony, a anything" I emphasized the word anything in the hopes he would want something more than just a blowjob.

"I know and I love that about you" he turned around and immediately pressed his lips against mine, our first kiss. Sure I've blown him plenty of times but we have never actually kissed. There was so much passion behind the kiss that it actually shocked me. I pulled away and got down on my knees as I started to undo his belt.

"I should carry a pillow with me from now on." I smirked at him as I pulled his pants and boxers down, his cock was already hard.

"Yeah seeing as your always on your knees" there was a tone of arrogance in his voice. I laughed lightly as I began to stoke his cock.

"Who's the one who's always stressed" I took him in my mouth and began to moan around his cock.

"Mmmm I fake being stressed some times just so I could get a blowjob. Shit I love it when you do that"

"What? This?" I sucked on just the tip before I deep throated him.

"Fuuuuuuuck yes, Shiiiiiit" Tony was gripping my hair tighter and tighter as I sucked on his cock faster. "You have a few seconds to decide if you want me to cum in your mouth or not" Tony warned me but I kept sucking, wanting to taste him.

"Mmmmm" I moaned and seconds later I felt him spilling himself inside my mouth.

"Shit that was amazing" I continued to suck until nothing came out. "Come here" he helped me up.

"Fuck me Tony" I moaned as I hiked up my skirt and removed my underwear. He let out a low chuckle as he removed his pants and boxers completely before picked me up by my thighs and carried me to a work table. Once he placed me on it we removed whatever clothes we were still wearing. "Tony is that a camera?" I looked at a small blinking light in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, do you want me to turn it off?" he asked

"No, I want to watch the footage after we're done." I whispered into his ear as I grabbed ahold of his cock.

"I think I'm in love" he groaned as I lined him up to my entrance.

"Oh god" I threw my head back as Tony pushed himself inside me.

"Hold on" he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other one holding the table as he started to move, setting a rough pace. The sounds of our grunts and moans filled the room as Tony sped up his pace.

"Oh god Tony ! ! !" I bent him down for a kiss. "Fuck me from behind" I pushed him back before I hoped off the table and bent over, give him a nice view of my ass.

"Perfect" he groaned as he groped my ass before he slammed himself inside me again.

"Pull my hair" I moaned

"Do you like getting your hair pulled?"

"Yes" he pulled my hair harder and he quickened his pace.

"You feel so good" I bit my lip as I felt a knot at the pit of my stomach "You're close aren't you?" I felt his right hand making its way down my body until it made contact with my clit before he started playing with it. "Cum" I felt his hot breath on my neck, causing me to cum instantly.

"TONY ! ! ! !" I screamed as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm. Not long after though I felt him cumming inside me.

"Shiiiiit" he milked his second orgasm. Once we both came down from our orgasm he pulled out of me.

"That's the best sex I've had in a long time." I turned around to face him.

"Tell me about it." He pulled me towards him. "Thank you for always being there for me." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't worry Tony, I'll always have your back" I gazed into his eyes.

"What do you say I take you out to a nice breakfast tomorrow. We can go over what I have scheduled for the coming weeks. Maybe we can schedule a little vacation, just the two of us on a beach somewhere."

"As a. . ."

"As an overdue date. For the past year we have been dancing around our undeniable attraction. And although you have been so gracious helping me "destress" I think it's time we actually try and see if we can make it as a couple."

"I would love that Tony." I pecked him on the lips.

"Great, let's go back to my room."

"Ok"

"Come on" he picked me up and carried me back to his room where we requested to watch the footage from earlier.


End file.
